creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jake Wick
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Go Outside page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:07, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I've seen every one of your movies, you are an absolute genius, The Hills Have Eyes is a masterpiece and I am honored that you liked my story The Long List. I just wanted to let you know that another story of mine Nightingale has been nominated for Pasta of The Month. It is a period piece that takes place in a 1910 whorehouse. I put a lot of research and love into it. If you get a chance check it out. Thanks so much. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:00, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Jay Ten (talk) 16:53, June 16, 2015 (UTC) unfinished pages Please don't contribute unfinished pages. kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 05:19, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Links Hey, I noticed you linked to a couple of 'pastas on your profile page using full URLs. To make shorter, more readable links, you can just wrap the title of the page in double, square brackets. So, 1999 would be linked to as 1999, producing 1999. The same goes for the other links on your profile (NoEnd House = NoEnd House, The Rake = The Rake, etc). Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:30, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Genre Listing Please only add categories to pages that are from the Genre Listing. Inside there is thunder in your heart 03:04, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Genre Listing Message 2 You recently added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please check the Genre Listing and observe specific rules number one. Let me know if you need help with anything. This edit is where you added "Monsters" and "Demon/Devil". Those are mutually exclusive categories. As I have not read your story, and it is relatively long, I don't plan on changing this for you soon. Please remove one of those categories. Inside there is thunder in your heart 03:11, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Contest entry Hey Wes, Awesome, thanks for entering. Go ahead and add the header at the top showing that it is part of the contest, something like: This is my entry to the June/July Demon Contest. Thanks for entering and best of luck! Banningk1979 (talk) 06:10, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: He's been blocked by another admin. Thanks for letting one of us know. On another note, make sure to sign your talk page messages with four tilds (~) or by clicking the signature button in the menu above the message field. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 15:52, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Tom had to enlighten me on this. It has to do with recent popularity, but as far as the exact parameters of how it works, I'm afraid I'm unsure. Regardless of the specifics, it's a good thing if your story is there. Jay Ten (talk) 17:26, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi Jake Thanks for the kind comment. I read your story 'From Hell I Write' briefly, though I didn't have much time as I have to get ready for school now. I enjoyed the description and the narrator's reactions seemed realistic. A suggestion would be to space your story out more using paragraphs, as the paragraphs in the story look slightly cramped. It would make it easier for the reader. Very good luck in the contest. Lucas [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 14:44, July 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Edits No problem, it's my pleasure. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:16, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :Would you like me to add the link to Nancy's Angelface at From Hell I Write? : | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:17, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:46, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Wait...What? Seriously...You're the actual Wes Craven? --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 21:34, July 1, 2015 (UTC) No sir! Just a pen name! Wes craven (talk) 01:31, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Tip I just noticed on your user page that you have links that could be made to look better if you want. Simply type the title of the story (if it's hosted on this wiki) inside double brackets like this From Hell I Write and it will look like this From Hell I Write. Make sure the title is spelled/punctuated/capitalized exactly as it is listed, or it won't work. And you can also clean up links to outside sources by putting them in single brackets and putting a space at the end of the link then typing how you want it to show up. Example: Box 21 would look like this Box 21 Just thought you might like to know that. If you need any help, always feel free to ask. Jay Ten (talk) 02:01, July 2, 2015 (UTC)